


Old Cat, Old Tricks

by jive



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cat/Human Hybrids, Coming Untouched, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9917585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jive/pseuds/jive
Summary: The best thing about the SEP, if you had to ask Gabriel, was the fact that it not only boosted his aptitude for combat and made him an even better soldier than he was before, but it also brought Jack Morrison into his life. While he wouldn't say he had a fetish for catfolk specifically, the fact that the SEP also worked wonders on enhancing the cat-like qualities of their catfolk soldiers wasn't exactly something that helped Gabriel's fascination with his roommate’s (who later became his lover-then-husband) nature either.A belated Cat Day (2/22) fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [jaspurrlock](http://jaspurrlock.tumblr.com/)'s wonderful [Reaper/Cat!76 pic](http://jaspurrlock.tumblr.com/post/157336884502/otl-you-guys-are-too-nice-to-me-thank-you-so).

The best thing about the SEP, if you had to ask Gabriel, was the fact that it not only boosted his aptitude for combat and made him an even better soldier than he was before, but it also brought Jack Morrison into his life. While he wouldn't say he had a fetish for catfolk specifically, the fact that the SEP also worked wonders on enhancing the cat-like qualities of their catfolk soldiers wasn't exactly something that helped Gabriel's fascination with his roommate’s (who later became his lover-then-husband) nature either. 

The SEP took Jack's natural feline grace and agility and multiplied them almost tenfold, along with enhancing his other senses and ability to see in low light. Gabriel would've been jealous of the lengths in which the SEP boosted all of the already advantageous qualities of his fellow anima-folk soldiers (as Gabriel himself was only human) had it not been for the fact that the SEP also enhanced some of the worst qualities that came with being anima-folk. Dogfolk had extra-sensitive senses of smell and hearing which often left them unable to stand certain environments and conditions for too long; bearfolk had the issues of having far too much strength for their own good and would often break things that they had no intention of doing; and birdfolk often developed oversensitivity in their sight, and even the slightest bit of movement would catch their attention and distract them, assuming the changes in light and overload of visual information didn't give them migraines if they took their specialized goggles off for too long.

For catfolk like Jack, they had a mix of just about everything else, but with the added annoyance and frustration of their sense of touch being their biggest issue. Jack would often complain about being oversensitive to almost everything — especially when it came to his tail and ears — that came into contact with his skin. The regulation soaps and shampoos would irritate his skin, the temperature in the barracks was never just right — always too hot or too cold — and even though they felt perfectly fine to Gabriel, their regulation clothing would always feel far too restrictive and uncomfortable for Jack's liking.

It didn't take very long for Jack to develop the rather bad habit of forgoing clothes entirely when in the privacy of their shared bunk, leaving himself completely naked save for a pair of socks which he only kept on because the floor was too cold for his feet. And after he and Gabriel became lovers, Jack also got into the habit of curling up against Gabriel — still wearing nothing but his socks and birthday suit — and getting rather handsy due to his already-playful nature and SEP-enhanced libido. 

Not that Gabriel minded, of course, as sex with Jack was always welcome and enjoyable. Though whenever Jack's heats struck…

That was when Gabriel would often find himself unable to keep up and left utterly exhausted trying to both keep Jack placated and his own dick from chafing and falling off.

Though now, so many years later, after the both of them have grown old and gone through so much, Gabriel is quite pleasantly surprised to learn that things haven't changed all that much. In regards to the intensity of Jack's libido anyway. Thanks to the complete change in his own biology working in combination with the SEP enhancements still coursing through his veins, Gabriel is now finally able to keep up with his sexually overactive husband during his heats.

But just because Gabriel doesn't sleep much anymore, doesn't mean his body doesn't still require rest. He groans as he's aroused from his brief slumber, awoken by the pleasurable feeling feeling of tight, wet heat around his cock, erect and aching once more. 

Blearily, he wakes up when the pressure around his head and shaft tightens almost painfully around him, fighting the urge to buck his hips up and deeper into that beautifully wonderful constriction. Without even needing to look, his hands find purchase in the white locks atop the head now pressed to the nose against his groin, and he gives the soft locks a firm, but gentle tug.

“And here I thought I wore you out,” Gabriel chuckles when Jack keens from the back of his occupied throat, sending vibrations rumbling through the length of Gabriel's thick cock. “Were five rounds not enough for you, babe? I would have thought your heats would require  _ less _ attention in our old age than they did back when we were younger.”

Despite Gabriel's erection still occupying his mouth and throat, Jack grumbles a noise and shakes his head as if to answer, clearly unwilling to let go of Gabriel's cock until he's satisfied. Thankfully, from how tense his shoulders look, the bristling of the fur on his ears and tail, and the almost frantic way his hand is moving at his own ass — fingers making lewd, wet noises as they piston in and out of Jack's cum-sloppy hole — Gabriel can tell it won't take much longer for Jack to reach his inevitable end.

To urge him along, words of praise and encouragement rumble from Gabriel's mouth, “I don't think I'll ever get tired of seeing such a gorgeous sight- of having such a pretty kitty sucking my dick so perfectly, so eager and desperate for my cum…” Sure enough, Jack's actions grow frantic. His head begins to bob along Gabriel's throbbing shaft, and his fingers move even faster at his ass. Letting go of Jack's hair to let him do as he pleases, Gabriel moves to rub and scratch behind Jack's sensitive ears.

“You're doing so well, Jackie, I'm almost tempted to pull my cock out of that sweet mouth and ram it into that sloppy hole of yours.”

The result is almost instantaneous. As if on cue, Jack's entire body jolts and he pulls off of Gabriel with a wet noise, groaning and whining as his hand lets go of the base of Gabriel's cock. It darts between his own legs, claws not-so-gently raking across Gabriel's thigh and scratching deep enough to draw blood in its haste to pump at Jack’s own leaking prick. 

“G-Gabe-!” Jack pants desperately, cutting his wet and almost-gurgling cry off with a long, drawn out moan as his body seizes in surprise. His fingers sink knuckle deep into his ass, and Jack cries out in shock as his hips buck minutely into the grip of his own hand, cum spurting forth from the tip of his cock and further staining the sheets beneath his groin.

“Done already?” Gabriel asks, eyebrow raised as if in surprise, “How long have you been playing with yourself while I was taking a nap?” 

Sluggishly, Jack removes his fingers from himself, his sloppy hole — wet and dripping with Gabriel's previous deposit of cum — letting out a muffled squelch as his claws pop free. He climbs onto Gabriel’s lap,grinding down on Gabriel's still-hard cock, and leans in for a kiss. Sleep-warm lips meet spit-slick ones chastely for a brief moment before Jack opens his mouth, licking at Gabriel's own as he seeks entrance. Indulging him, Gabriel allows Jack access, and at the same moment his lips part, Jack reaches down between them to take Gabriel's cock inside of him.

Sounds rumble from the both of them as if in stereo; Jack moaning and purring from the pleasurable sensation of Gabriel filling him up and stretching his eager hole out once more, and Gabriel groaning and grimacing at the bitter taste of his own cum being pushed onto his tongue. It isn't as if he'd never tasted it before, but when given no warning, the taste of himself comes — pun intended — as a less than welcome surprise. 

Gabriel swallows down the bitterness, and bites down on Jack's lip with enough force to draw blood. Whimpering, Jack pulls away, sharp claws digging into Gabriel's biceps as if to punctuate his protest at the slight mistreatment. 

“Long enough, I see...” Gabriel grumbles, bucking his hips up into Jack's sloppy heat and drawing pleasured groans out from that pretty, pale throat. He doesn't much appreciate the aftertaste of himself, but the squirming lover in his lap quickly pushes the somewhat unpleasant flavor on his palate from his mind.

“M-More,” Jack pants, rocking down to meet every upward thrust of Gabriel's hips with his own. “Harder. Fuck me.” Though it's barely been a few moments since his last orgasm, Gabriel doesn't even need to look between their bodies to know that Jack's overeager cock has risen to full attention once more. 

“Promise me you'll behave this time and I will,” Gabriel replies, stilling his hips for emphasis. He digs his fingers into Jack's lean hips, holding him still as he tries to continue riding Gabriel's cock. Jack squirms desperately in his grip, whining and keening as Gabriel renders him unable to move whatsoever. “Promise me and I'll fuck you as hard and fast as you need me to, Jackie.”

Blue eyes narrow, glaring in fully apparent irritation as further attempts to buck and rock are thwarted by Gabriel's steadfast hold on his hips, and after several moments of failure, Jack finally gives in and concedes to Gabriel's terms. 

Saying nothing, Jack merely grumbles, wrapping his arms around Gabriel's shoulders and burying his face into his neck.  His body falls still, as if giving Gabriel an answer along with free reign to handle and maneuver Jack how he pleases. 

Taking full advantage, Gabriel tugs Jack almost impossibly closer to him as he readjusts their position on the bed so that his back is braced against the headboard. Still nestled inside of Jack's comfortably warm heat, the movements jostle Gabriel's cock against the undoubtedly swollen walls of Jacks insides. With a yowl, Jack buries his face into Gabriel’s neck once more, mouthing desperately at the thin and sensitive flesh until slowly but surely, Gabriel's hips begin to rock upwards once again.

“More. More,” Jack begs, panting against Gabriel's neck as his body shakes in Gabriel's arms from the strain of keeping still. “I need it! Please!”

“Patience,” Gabriel groans, fighting the urge to grin and also delighting in the feel of Jack's walls clenching and squeezing his cock so desperately for more stimulation. Adjusting his position once more, Gabriel shifts beneath Jack, purposely aiming his cock away from Jack's sensitive prostate and rubbing the head of his throbbing prick against a far less sensitive part of Jack's inner walls instead.

“G-Gabe!” Jack wails, head tipping back desperately as he continues to fight to stay still despite Gabriel's teasing assault. “Fuck me! Fuck me! Please!!”

His begging is almost music to Gabriel's ears, but even still, Gabriel does not relent. Relishing in the feel of Jack's body and the desperate sounds of his pleading, Gabriel continues to leisurely thrust in and out of Jack's messy heat. Each agonizingly slow thrust up is countered with a just as torturous, languid pull out and before long, Jack is literally sobbing into Gabriel’s neck. 

Jack's  desperate mantra of “Fuck me,” “Harder,” “More,” and “Please, please, please,” echo over and over in a mindless litany against Gabriel's skin until the words no longer make any sort of sense in Jack's sex-addled brain. Groaning, Gabriel delights in Jack's torment until, at long last, he decides to indulge Jack the tiniest bit and adjusts his angle briefly.

As if the press of his cock directly against Jack's oversensitive prostate flips a switch, Jack's promise of obedience is broken at once. Almost immediately following a loud, desperate wail, Jack sinks his claws into Gabriel's arms again for purchase and leverage as be begins feverishly rocking his hips once more.

“J-Jack!” Gabriel tries to scold, hands gripping Jack's hip and waist to hold him still. It is to no avail, of course, as Jack is so spurred on by his desperate need to satisfy his heat, that it is abundantly clear — from Gabriel's inability to hold him still even after putting quite a bit of strength into his fingers — there is no way of stopping him.

“Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!” Jack continues to moan and whine, desperate as he continues to ride Gabriel's cock with abandon.

Unable to do much more than surrender himself to Jack's crazed heat, Gabriel can only buck his hips upward, meeting each of Jack's forceful grinds downward with a thrust of his own.

Their heated, desperate noises quickly mingle together into one startlingly loud chorus, repeating over and over and over again, steadily getting more and more feverish in pitch until finally, finally, finally, Jack tosses his head back and cries out.

Jack's body seizes up atop Gabriel's own, breathless and twitching as his body is wracked with the intensity of his orgasm and he's lost in the pleasure. Unable to help or control himself, Gabriel too, topples over the edge as he's almost forcibly dragged to climax by Jack's hot and clenching insides, body grinding up with each pulse of cum he releases into that tight wet heat. 

“And here I thought you were going to be a good kitty,” Gabriel chuckles when the aftershocks finally dissipate and the pleasurable fog of orgasm shifts into an afterglow.

“I promised no such thing,” Jack replies, pulling back and sticking his tongue out playfully.

“What a bad kitty you are,” Gabriel grumbles, slowly maneuvering over to the edge of the bed despite being still buried inside of Jack. Jack merely whimpers and sinks his claws into Gabriel's arms and shoulders, wrapping his legs around Gabriel's waist tightly as he gets up off the bed and carries Jack with him.

“Are you going to punish me, then?” Jack asks, tail flicking back and forth in the air behind him.

“Bath first,” Gabriel replies, grinning as he runs his hand up and down Jack's spine, “I'll punish this bad kitty of mine later.”


End file.
